


Love Emotion

by LeidyCC



Category: B1A4
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Chan, Sanchan, chandeul, gongdeul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Despertaste en mí nuevas sensaciones con tus encantos”¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gongchan!





	Love Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña historia en honor al pasado cumpleaños de Chan, donde mezcle los AU de Gongchan y Sandeul en el MV de Sweet Girl.
> 
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, ¡Espero te guste!

**.**

**.**

Gong Chanshik estiró su fino traje, tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió las puertas. Dentro, en lo que era una habitación sencilla pero elegante, lo esperaba su invitada, una jovencita de atuendo azulado. Chanshik dio un paso y luego otro hasta que llegó a ella, tomó sus manos con caballerosidad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa digna de un conquistador, y en seguida comenzaron su danza. 

Giraban por toda la pequeña habitación, con pasos refinados, y poco a poco la sonrisa de Chanshik se fue apagando. Luego siguieron sus pasos y, al detenerse completamente, soltó sin brusquedad las manos de la joven dando sus disculpas. Y se fue, abandonando la habitación en silencio.

Cuando Chanshik se expuso a la intemperie, dejó caer sus hombros e inhaló profundamente. Se apoyó del barandal de la terraza del castillo que llamaba hogar y se perdió en el oscuro cielo bañado de estrellas, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Siendo el único príncipe y heredero del reino, a pesar de sus apenas veinticinco, Chanshik debía conseguir esposa, una acompañante para cuando llegue su momento de ascender al trono. Pero él no quería casarse con cualquiera sino hacerlo por amor... Así como sus padres lo hicieron en su oportunidad. Por ello, se había estado encontrando con diversas doncellas, muchachas de la más alta clase, pero no lograba sentir nada. Y sabía que aquel sentimiento que dormía en su interior despertaría cuando encontrara a la persona ideal, a aquella que lo amaría y él le devolvería ese amor incluso con mayor intensidad.

Entonces, dejándose llevar por la calma de la noche, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo a las constelaciones... Poder encontrar a la persona que permanecería a su lado por siempre. Sin embargo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo, ya él era mayorcito como para creer y depender en esas cosas, y dispuesto a regresar a la realidad abrió los ojos... Llevándose una gran sorpresa. 

El cielo oscuro fue suplantado por un color azul brillante, cegador, y no había rastro del castillo, ni del jardín que lo rodeaba, ni de nada conocido para él, ahora sólo podía ver nubes blancas y esponjosas. Chanshik dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, debido a la impresión, y soltó una risa.  No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería pensar en ello... ¡Tenía un buen presentimiento!

Y con un impulso, dejándose llevar por una sensación de adrenalina ante lo desconocido, Chanshik se adentró al lugar esponjoso y claro. Dentro, no había más que nubes a su alrededor, tan bonitas y suaves a simple vista, y detuvo su inspección cuando visualizó a un muchacho no muy lejos. Este llevaba el cabello rosa y ropas del mismo color, combinado con un azul tan claro como el cielo. Además, se hallaba sentado en el suelo (Sobre las nubes, realmente) y... ¿Estaba comiendo de estas? _Oh_ , así que eran comestibles...

No encontrando nada más, y estando realmente curioso, Chanshik se le acercó al desconocido. Cerca, pudo presenciar su expresión: cejas levemente fruncidas, un puchero apretado mientras comía y sus mejillas infladas. Parecía molesto, pero a sus ojos resultó realmente adorable. Sonrió y se puso de rodillas a su lado, sintiendo la suavidad de la superficie, y llamó su atención. El muchacho lo miró con sorpresa y el príncipe le dedicó una mirada inocente antes de abrir la boca:

 

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dejó salir su duda, sin siquiera un saludo o presentación. 

-¿No lo sabes?- este cambió su expresión de molestia por una de extrañeza.

Chanshik se fijó en su mirar desconcertado, pero tan inocente y radiante, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me lo mostrarías?- pidió, y su sonrisa se volvió más grande. 

El muchacho de rosa lo pensó por un momento, haciéndose el difícil, pero rápidamente se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Chanshik lo tomó, levantándose también, y pudo sentir un ligero escalofrío debido a sus manos unidas, una sensación nueva para él. Y Así, con ambos ya de pie luego de su pequeño trato, comenzó su pequeña aventura por aquel lugar de ensueño.

El sitio era mucho más grande de lo imaginado, lleno de pomposas nubes de distintas formas y tamaños, comprobando que todas las figuras que podía ver en el cielo eran reales. El de rosas cabellos le comentaba cosas como "Aquí se puede saltar"  "Aquí las nubes son más deliciosas"  "Aquí me gusta dormir" y Chanshik no podía sino asentir, divertido y encantado, porque aquel mundo le resultaba tan mágico y encantador... Al igual que el otro muchacho.

Y de repente la brecha entre ambos se cerró, pasando de desconocidos a un par de niños pequeños explorando y jugando por doquier. Las risas aparecieron, mientras iban de acá para allá, tanto que a Chashik le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y el estómago de tanto reír... No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, que se divirtió de sobremanera.

El joven príncipe no sabía el nombre del otro muchacho, tampoco su edad o si quiera si era humano, pero para Chanshik eso era lo de menos considerando lo bien que se sentía, lo agradable que era el momento... Era como si la calma hubiera alcanzado su corazón, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran extinguido, solo llevándolo a pensar en el presente, en el ahora...

Y se dio cuenta de pronto, todo tenía sentido para él ahora... No debía enfocarse en el futuro, atormentándose con lo que vendría después, sino en disfrutar del presente, de cada momento, ya sea pequeño o grande... De celebrar que estaba vivo, sano y que era joven.

Mirando a su acompañante, quien le regalaba la sonrisa más sincera que haya visto jamás, abrió la boca para contarle de lo que se había dado cuenta gracias a su compañía, de todo el peso que se le fue quitado de encima, pero no hubo dicho palabra alguna cuando todo se volvió negro...

Chanshik abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz de la estancia. No supo cuando tiempo pasó, si fue en seguida de que aquel mundo colorido se apagó, pero lo que sabía ahora era que se encontraba en su poca modesta habitación. Se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, pensando en nada, y cuando se hubo despertado lo suficiente se desprendió de las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama. Desde ahí pudo presenciar su reflejo en el espejo, estaba despeinado y llevaba sus ropas de dormir... Entonces, ¿Qué paso anoche? 

¿Un sueño? no, no podía ser... Lo sintió demasiado real. Todavía podía percibir la suavidad de las nubes en sus pies, en su cuerpo, y la dulzura de su sabor se mantenía en su paladar… ¿Qué pasó?

Un par de golpecitos en su puerta lo hicieron alejarse de sus confusos pensamientos y sonrió leve, aceptando que lo que sea que sucedió sin duda le dio una lección, regalándose además sensaciones que jamás sintió. Si fue real o no, Chanshik estaba consciente que todo lo que sentía hora si lo era.

Se levantó finalmente de la cama y se aseó, tomándose su tiempo, luego vistió uno de sus trajes favoritos (un regalo de un gran amigo) considerando que la vida era muy corta como para mantenerlo en el armario y finalmente dejó su habitación. En su camino al comedor saludó a todo aquel de la servidumbre con el que se topaba, bridándole sus buenos días, y cuando llegó a su destino se sorprendió encontrar a sus padres, los mismísimos reyes, sentados en espera del desayuno. Pocas veces podían comer juntos, ya que cada uno se mantenía en sus propias ocupaciones, y se sentía contento de poder hacerlo ese día.

La comida fue servida y charlas iban y venían, incluyendo el recordatorio del rey de que dentro de poco tendrían visitantes de muy lejos. Chanshik comió despacio, disfrutando de los alimentos, sin poder olvidar lo que había aprendido en lo que vivió hacía poco… Disfrutar del ahora y de cada momento maravilloso que el presente le obsequiaba.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron a uno de los salones principales con intenciones de esperar a sus invitados. Chanshik se mantenía tranquilo, usualmente le daba pereza atender asuntos formales de ese tipo, pero de cierta forma estaba animado, había conseguido motivación gracias a su paseo entre las nubes esponjosas (¿Sueño? ¿Alucinación? Ya no pensaba en ello, sólo deseaba mantener ese recuerdo vivo en su memoria para siempre)

Ya en la sala, y todo preparado, pocos minutos después aparecieron los visitantes. Eran dos hombres como de la edad de su padre y uno más joven, se podía decir que contemporáneo a Chanshik. Estos eran ministros de un reino lejano que venían con intenciones de formar tratados que beneficiarían a ambas partes, una visita claramente diplomática. Cuando Chanshik estuvo frente al muchacho, presentándose como el único príncipe, hubo una alerta en su cabeza a la que no prestó atención… Hasta que tomó su mano y presenció su sonrisa cortes.

Junghwan se hizo llamar el joven y Chanshik no reparó en lo demás que mencionó al perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, relacionando aquellas sensaciones de su experiencia reciente con lo que vivía ahora. Y dejó salir una risita logrando que el muchacho lo mirara extrañado, en una expresión que se le hizo extremadamente familiar…

El cabello rosa fue sustituido por un castaño claro y sus ropas ya no eran coloridas sino compuestas por un traje formal sencillo… Sin embargo, la mirada avellana brillante era la misma, al igual que sus expresiones y su presencia frente a él… Que las sensaciones que le transmitía.

Chanshik se preguntó por un momento si por casualidad seguía perdido en aquel mundo particular, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no, que esta era su realidad y, como había aprendido ya, debía vivirla al máximo.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa al extranjero, de esas que sólo guardaba para personas especiales, le susurró mientras los mayores estaban concentrados en su conversación:

-Permíteme mostrarte mi mundo.-

Un asentimiento, con mirada llena de ilusión, fue suficiente para que Chanshik se armara de valor y, tomando nuevamente la mano que ya no era extraña para él, se escabulleron de la habitación para transitar el exótico castillo…

Y a partir de allí la verdadera historia comenzaba.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los errores. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
